


There's Never Been A Time Like Now

by iLovely



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M, Humanstuck, I Don't Usually Write for Karkat, M/M, Major Character Injury, My First Fanfic, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Please be nice, Sadstuck, Slightly Non-Canon Personalities, i'm trash
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-28
Updated: 2014-09-28
Packaged: 2018-02-19 01:58:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2370212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iLovely/pseuds/iLovely
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Karkat Vantas is just starting to get out on his own, but his entire world is shattered by meeting his rather attractive roommate, needlessly irritating roommate.</p><p>Dave Strider doesn't get the newbie on the grounds, who seems to hate everything and anything he says or does.</p><p>So how is it that they're falling hopelessly in love?</p><p>EDIT: This work is rated for teen audiences and up. The rating system is glitching for me at this point.</p>
            </blockquote>





	There's Never Been A Time Like Now

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, lovely. This is not, by any means, my first fanfiction, but it is my first DaveKat. I ship this particularly pairing hopelessly. I also want to make it clear that I don't ship VrisKat by any means; I'm only putting it in for my filthy, soulless best friend who I shouldn't but do love very much. Lastly, I want to apologize. I've never written for Karkat before, so he may not act completely canon. That, and I'm still on medication for the enterovirus that has been kicking my ass. Thank you for reading, and without further ado, let me present you with my DaveKat fanfic: There's Never Been A Time Like Now.

There was never any doubt in Karkat Vantas's mind that he wanted to leave the state for college. 

It wasn't that he hated where he lived; on the contrary, he loved the frequent downpours of rain and gloomy, angry rumbles of thunder. When he was younger, the crashing, rolling sounds from the sky terrified him like they did Kankri, and he would crawl weakly under the covers and shiver with his brother. But as he grew, he found them more and more bearable, even going so far as to growing fond of distant growls that signaled coming storms. His elder brother still hated it, even though he was well beyond his childhood years, and currently engaged. Whenever thunder reared its head, so would he, nearly cursing. Some days, Karkat wished he would, wished that Kankri would stop being such a fucking high and mighty  _dick_.   
  
Much like today.

"For the actual love of-" The older brother almost spat, back curling as he cringed at the cracking sound outside, much closer than usual. Karkat nearly smirked, a chuckle being stifled in his chest as he ate his cereal quietly. Meulin gave a soft sigh from across the table as she sat down and set a plate before herself. Taking the milk and pouring herself a glass, she spoke. "Kankri, it's only thunder. It won't hurt you." Her smile was soft and sweet on her thin lips, and she gently reached over to rub his back through his thick red sweater, which he scoffed at. Only half-heartedly.

"Of course, my dear. I was merely startled by the sudden triggering, clamorous noise of electrons clashing together so terrifyingly close to the roof over our heads. Did I mention that it produces a flare of electricity so great it can toast you in a matter of milliseconds?"

It was the younger brother's turn to scoff now, the black haired adolescent nearly choking on his cereal. "For fuck's sake Kankri, it is literally the least likely thi-"

He stopped as the door opened and looked over, coughing briefly as their father entered from the hall, a stack of mail in his hands. The man seemed to be grinding his teeth a little in thought, plucking a letter from his hands and holding it to Karkat, steely grey eyes not betraying a thing. The young man stared at it briefly before taking the envelope, and his dad went to sit down.

"What's this, crabdad?"

There was answer, other than a grunt and a rasped murmur of something about his inability to raise two decent human beings into the world despite his hardest efforts, and Kankri gasped before beginning to let words about triggers spill past his lips whilst Meulin giggled.

Karkat's own stormy eyes trained back down on the object in his hands, and he raised a brow. It was from Colorado, and faint confusion clouded his face before he felt his heart skip a beat. The Colorado College, in fact. He'd applied to CU back at the beginning of the year, but he never thought he'd get an actual reply. He licked his lips nervously as he opened it, not realizing the room had gone silent.

"Well?" Came his father's tense inquiry, nearly startling him as he read. 

Not only had be been accepted, but his questions into financial aid had produced an opportunity better than gold at this point.

"A  _full fucking ride_ ," He breathed, and felt a smile crack his lips open. Meulin nearly squealed, and Kankri was immediately at his side as their cranky father murmured something about being relieved, probably to hide his pride in his youngest child. He'd ridden the boy's ass all through high school, forcing him to do well, and it had paid off.

Joy pooled in Karkat's heart as he gloated over his brother, who screeched at him about triggers and pride before a fall and other such nonsense. But he didn't care.

He'd finally be getting out into a world where he could be himself.

**Author's Note:**

> My mother (yes I still live with my mother) has been sitting on her bed the entire time I've been reading listen to the worst (and I do mean worst) kinds of music. Please excuse how jumbled my thoughts are and any grammatical errors. My head hurts with stupidity.
> 
> P.S. A special thanks to my lovely fiance for helping me edit, and my friends for helping me make each character as canonical as possible. After all, I don't really like Vriska, and I've never done Nepeta or Meulin. 
> 
> Sorry for the short chapter.


End file.
